Full Moon
by Osiriz-White-Fire
Summary: Watch seems to be boring alone, ZoroSanji fluff. Sanji’s POV. Oneshot


_Notes_: 4 AM, feeling lonely, & listening to Sanji's songs will do you in…dedicated to my Zoro…whom I'm sorry I don't answer questions to…(you didn't do anything wrong) So tell me what you guys think, please : )?

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own One Piece or anything that goes with it.

_Rating:_ T—eh swearing…

_Summary:_ Watch seems to be boring alone, Zoro/Sanji fluff. Sanji's POV.

* * *

**Full Moon **

It wasn't cold tonight; it was more or less brisk. The wind pushing against the sail of Going Merry and as I looked up to watch the Straw-Hat pirate flag flow freely I sighed gently. Never mind it being brisk, it was warm…really warm…we had all changed out of what we normally wore, well you know…all but Luffy, to something more appropriate for the warm weather.

It felt nice, very nice…it was almost perfect, if there were such a thing. Better than being stuck in what I normally wear and to just be wearing rolled-up jeans and a T-shirt…I felt relaxed…well almost…

Feeling myself frown, there were just a little bit that could've made this night better…I could've been with someone. No…no…not Nami-san, I tease myself into thinking that she'd fall for someone like me…it was more or less…someone else that has been paying more and more attention to me lately.

Zoro…

I laughed on the inside, a heavy but teasing laugh as I leaned forward, my arms placed on the railing. It would've been nice if he would be around me all the time instead of just randomly appearing here and there…a lot of the times it's when I have watch.

He always knows how to prevent me from feeling lonely during those critical times…and…I frowned more, growling slightly.

" He knows how to piss me off—all the time!" Rubbing my eyes slightly and moving about so I didn't become drowsy, I slowly made my way over to the opposite side. " Why's he always gotta be so weird…? Won't do any good tonight…I already feel so damn lonely…"

I let my eyes trail up towards the full moon, its glory radiating off the black blanket of sky surrounding it. The stars decorating the blanket like little freckles. Reaching in my back pocket to pull out my cigarettes and lighter, I set them onto the railing. Pulling out a cigarette and putting it in my mouth, I lit it and then just stared at the lighter, flicking it on and off.

I suddenly jumped when I felt someone's arms wrap tightly but comfortably around my waist.

" Wh-wha?" I turned to see a familiar green-haired asshole standing there, looking rather interested in the sky. His face held nothing but an expression as if he had been there for the entire night. " Eh…marimo…where'd you come from?"

" You talk too much…"

" That doesn't answer my question," I frowned.

" It's easy to sneak up on you when you talk to yourself…" he replied, then smiled, looking at me, " It's rather amusing."

" What's so amusing about me talking to myself? Everyone does it!"

" Eiiihh…sooo noisy.." he frowned suddenly, turning his vision back to the sky. Staring at him for a bit and then afterwards, I turned my vision back to the sky to watch. I leaned back against him, bored of the situation, yet secretly happy that I wasn't the only one up now. " Are you better now?"

" Hm?"

" Better…? When you were talking to yourself—"

" Oi! How long were you standing there, listening to me?"

" I…uh…" he shifted slightly, but his embrace didn't change one bit. " I heard you talking the entire time…but…uhm…"

" The entire time?"

" Oi, yes! Shesh…" he removed one hand from my waist to rub the back of his head, but then replaced it. " Are you better…now? You said you were lonely."

" I…" _Damn…_ " I'm fine."

There was a small agitated sigh, " Shitty love cook…gotta lie to me too?"

" I'm not lying!" I turned so I could look at him only to find that he was staring at me already. " I wouldn't lie about somethi—"

My eyes went wide when I could feel his lips pressed against mine. His arms tightened around my waist, drawing me in closer and I felt myself wrap my arms gently around his neck, drawing the kiss longer.

When we pulled away, we just stared at one another for a second. I frowned more when I felt myself blush.

" Damn marimo!"

He frowned, a confused look in his eyes, " I don't understand you…" He scratched his head, pulling his arms from me and I removed mine from his neck. I felt cold now…

" Who said you could let me go?!"

" Ah…Sanji…shesh…I really don't get you. One moment you're cussing at me because I give you something that I figured you'd want, and then you're yelling at me when I pull away…"

I looked at him for a bit, wondering what to say but…I felt myself give in, mumbling my words, " I…don't feel lonely when you hold me…" It took a few seconds for things to sink in but he soon moved.

" Hm…like this then?" he whispered wrapping his arms tightly around me, pressing my back against the railing. I sighed gently laying my arms on his shoulders, turning my vision to the side.

" I guess so…" I faked the sorry tone in my voice and he smiled but on the inside, I was jumping about. I didn't feel alone anymore, I felt rather content…I felt…happy.


End file.
